The Hunt
by Anakin34567
Summary: Well, anything I say will spoil it, so if you don’t read without a summary boohoo, my fans will read it.


**The Hunt**

**By: Anakin34567**

**Rated: M: Sex, Violence, Language, Drugs, you all know the stuff I write…**

**Summary: Well, anything I say will spoil it, so if you don't read without a summary boo-hoo, my fans will read it.**

_**Prologue…**_

**A tall hooded figure walked down a narrow hallway, his footsteps heavy against the old stone floor.**

**Its pace quickened, whoever it was, was in a hurry. **

**Very soon, the figure met a solid oak door, yet the door was only seen as a very small obstacle.**

**The figure raised an arm and shook back its sleeve, revealing a pale hand, with its thin fingers wrapped around a wand.**

**The figure hissed something incoherently and in a flash of red, the door splintered.**

**The mysterious figure walked into a small circular room, barren, except for a single, small table in the center.**

**A short laugh escaped from the figure, revealing its gender as male.**

**On the table's dusty surface, sat a box, seemingly untouched by the decade old dust surrounding it.**

**The box was black, and plain, there were no markings, and no visible means of entrance.**

**The man strode towards the table, and stretched a hand toward the box, but pulled it back quickly, it could be jinxed.**

"**Samosetra" the man whispered, in a hoarse voice, and the box glowed green, indicating that it was not.**

**He reached out and touched the box carefully; as if afraid it may fall apart.**

**The figure shook back his hood, revealing a thin face, and cold, grey eyes that were hollowed and sunken. His long, white-blonde hair was matted, and his long nose was crooked, and looked as if it had been broken recently.**

**The man slowly, carefully, turned the box over in his hands, trying to find a visible means to open it.**

**Could he just blast the thing open? No, too risky, it might damage the contents, he would be severely punished if _that _was damaged, no he couldn't fail again, it would mean death. **

**It could also mean death for the woman, or the brat. He had failed once and suffered severely for it.**

**No, this time he would succeed. **

**The man felt along the box for any cracks, any signs of a magical means of opening.**

**He placed the tip of his wand to the box, "Alohamora" he muttered, nothing.**

**The man cursed under his breath and placed the box in his robes, he knew someone who might be able to open the blasted thing, and with that, he turned on his heel and headed back the way he had come.**

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated my other stories, my computer crashed and I lost all my files, every one of them. I've also been very busy with college obviously, and my life with my dear wife.**

**Felecia and I have traveled the world together, and I've got a hell of a lot of ideas for some good stories. But still, the mythological part of me longs to be back in Romania, there are so many amazing myths and legends that come from there. Such as the one I had started in my last story, I'll have to finish that won't I? We're heading back to the Carpathians this weekend since I'm out of school.**

**I want to go back to that little village, the one from my story, and go back to that bookstore and read some more. I might get a few new ideas for the final story in my trilogy. I'll update as soon as I can, please review. I at least know Holly will, if she's still on here.**

**Try and guess who "he" was, it's pretty easy actually; if someone doesn't guess I'll be dumbstruck.**

**Chapter 1: Magnificent Summer**

"**Ginny, I told you, it can't work, it's too dangerous" Harry explained softly, holding her hand between his, "I really like you but it's too dangerous for you to be with me".**

**He saw the tears leaking from her eyes and he sighed, "I'm sorry" he said before getting up and walking out of her room.**

**Ron was waiting outside in the hallway, seeing the sad look on Harry's face, he smiled weakly and said, "It had to be done mate, she'd be killed if it went on". Harry nodded, he knew that, but it didn't help the pain any. Right then Hermione came down the stairs smiling, it amazed Harry how she could be so optimistic in times as dark as these. She stopped to kiss Ron lightly before heading downstairs.**

**Ron blushed crimson and smiled sheepishly at Harry. Harry shook his head, **

"**It's ok mate, Ginny and I kissed all the time" he said.**

**Ron nodded, "Right" he sputtered out, "shall we get some breakfast then?"**

**Harry nodded and they walked down the stairs, Harry suddenly noticed the pangs of jealousy he was getting whenever he saw Ron and Hermione kiss, or whenever they were alone in a room together doing who knows what.**

**Actually Harry did know what, half the time he had to sleep in Fred and George's old room, because Ron and Hermione would sleep together, Hermione had assured Harry that they weren't actually **

"**sleeping together" just sleeping in the same bed.**

**Yet Harry couldn't help feeling that he wanted to be the one making out with her for hours on the bed, and then falling asleep to the sweet vision of her face. But was it right to think these things only moments after he had ended a happy relationship with Ginny? Come to think of it, Harry now realized he had subconsciously thought these things while he was still with Ginny, but that really didn't seem right. And the dreams? Harry didn't even want to think of the many times he had awoken sweating from dreams of actually sleeping with her, sometimes the sheets more wet than from just the sweat.**

**Harry had never slept with Ginny, never even thought about it, so why did he think about his best friend in that way? Harry had never even thought of Hermione as anything other than a best friend until last year, when she had really seemed to show an interest in Ron, and that was when the jealousy started. Harry realized now he had liked Hermione for a long while.**

**Harry was snapped out of his line of thinking when Molly slapped some eggs down on his plate.**

**He looked up to see Hermione staring into Ron's eyes, but Ron was staring at his food as usual.**

**Hermione sighed and looked back at her plate, not really eating any of it.**

**Later that night Harry was sitting on his bed reading, when he heard a knock at his door. Thinking it was Ron he shouted, "Come in it's open".**

**When the door opened, Harry was surprised to see Hermione standing in his door. She walked over and sat on his bed. "Harry I'm sorry to bother you like this but I need to talk to you" she said. "Ok" he replied softly, not because anyone was asleep, but because he was short of breath at being this close to the woman he loved. Hermione started talking and Harry couldn't really pay attention, he was too busy watching her mouth move, and he was getting very hard very fast. She was ranting on and on about Ron never paying attention to her, then Harry couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in and kissed her.**

**Ron couldn't figure out what was taking Hermione so long, she was supposed to be talking to Ginny.**

**Ron had been planning tonight for a week, this was the night they would sleep together.**

**Together, together, yeah that kind of together. He had everything prepared, roses on the bed, candles, everything.**

**Hermione kissed him back savagely as if she couldn't get enough of him, somewhere in the corner of his mind, Harry knew this was wrong but who the hell cared? He was loving every time her tongue flicked against his, it was great, and his mind was exploding. She fell back on the bed and pulled her with him, their mouths never separating. Somehow Harry found his wand and using his silent magic (well not really quite silent because he was moaning into Hermione's mouth) he shut, locked, and silenced the bedroom door. He felt along her curves, the tight shirt she was wearing didn't hide any of them.**

**Harry knew where this was going to lead, but he didn't try to stop.**

**She suddenly forced his shirt above his head, and it was thrown on the floor. Hermione gasped as she felt along his muscles, hard from years of Quidditch playing and from a summer of Pre-Auror training. Harry failed to find the buttons on her shirt and, eventually, frustrated, he just ripped it off from the shoulders, making her moan in the lust of the moment. Harry sat back and actually looked at what sat before him, a beautiful young woman of 17, her cheeks flushed, her hair in her eyes, and what was left of her shirt hanging loosely around her stomach. She had taken care of her body, that was for sure, no fat or flab around the stomach, and her perfectly sized breasts being kept up by a sexy black lace bra. Before Harry had anymore thoughts, she leaned in an kissed him again, he placed one hand on the back of her head, and the other went down to her jeans, he rubbed at the bottom of her stomach, making her giggle sweet noises into his mouth, and eventually his fingers got the jeans undone, and he slid them down her legs. Hermione fell back, pulling Harry with her. He held himself up on his hands, holding her wrists down, and kissing her. His mouth was all over her face, fluttering kisses here and there, some light, some forceful and assertive. She was pleased and he knew it, the whole time he never registered what the hell was going on. Eventually his jeans ended up on the floor too, he was excited as hell, and he knew she could feel it. He reached around slowly, and unclipped the bra, and it slid off of her breasts, spilling them over her chest, and it joined the pile of other cloths on the floor. Harry's kisses moved from her face, to all over her chest, and stomach. She was moaning and making sweet noises that Harry couldn't get enough of, and logic told him that if he kept kissing she would keep moaning. He fingers found the dark silk underwear and began to pull them down. Eventually they were both naked, and Harry kept kissing and caressing, until she finally whispered in his ear, in a low, guttural, sexy voice, "I'm ready"**

**Harry tentatively lowered himself, holding the back of her head, as her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip.**

"**It'll be ok" he purred in her ear, "I won't hurt you".**

**She opened her eyes, and nodded, and Harry proceeded to make love to her well into the night.**


End file.
